SWEET LOVERS
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: AU. Marron trata de huir, pero es detenida por Goten, teniendo una conversación sobre el amor que mantienen. Un pequeño Trumarten dedicado a Schala por su cumpleaños 3


**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, aunque yo quisiera que Toriyama – san me regale a uno jejeje**

* * *

 **SWEET LOVERS**

Corrió por los pasillos, corría todo lo que podía, pero sabía que al final él la alcanzaría. Buscó donde esconderse, le faltaba el aire y tenía horribles punzadas en su abdomen.

Encontró una esquina, bastante pequeña, quizás un pasadizo al subterráneo del castillo, se escondió ahí, tratando de calmarse, comenzó a respirar pausadamente, quiso escuchar si alguien se acercaba, tembló y lloró con amargura, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, se limpiaba y trataba de detenerlas con sus manos, pero era imposible. Hasta que lo escuchó.

— Sabes que no puedes esconderte de mí — le dijo medio sonriente — a pesar de ser diminuto, puedo sentir tu ki.

Ella se levantó y lo miró con firmeza, a pesar del dolor que sus ojos reflejaban — no deseo volver — le dijo — no quiero volver — soltó con más resolución, las lágrimas aumentaron y se tapó la boca.

Él chico retrocedió un par de pasos, nunca supo cómo reaccionar ante esas escenas, nunca lo habían preparado para eso. Posó su mano en su nuca y trató de sonreír — calma — le pidió — tienes que regresar, no podría vivir sin ti.

— ¡Es mentira! — Levantó la voz — sé la verdad, Goten — le reveló — sé porque me trajeron aquí — las lágrimas aumentaron y las piernas flaquearon, cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Goten hizo una mueca tratando de pensar que decir, abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente, suspiró y la habló con seriedad — No voy a mentirte sobre el porqué llegaste a nosotros, Marron — le indicó, quiso posar su mano sobre la rubia cabellera de ella, pero se detuvo — pero eso fue al principio, ahora si te vas, le vas a romper el corazón, lo vas a destruir — le dijo — no soportaría ver ese dolor en su mirada — se sentó en el suelo, al frente de ella.

— ¿No me odias? — Le preguntó calmando el llanto, se limpió con su manos — tú deberías odiarme.

Rió dulcemente, su risa inocente, que hacía que ella sonriera — no podría, quise hacerlo, pero es imposible y más al ver la mirada de él — le confesó — si deseas yo me puedo alejar — le dijo, bajando la mirada.

— ¡No! — Exclamó aterrada por la idea — él no soportaría perderte — Goten levantó la mirada sonriendo, con brillo en su mirada — lo veo ansiar tu regreso cada vez que sales en alguna misión, siempre pendiente de tu seguridad — ella bajó la mirada sonrojada — si lo dejas, él jamás volvería a sonreír — le declaró.

Goten se sonrojó por esa declaración — lo mismo pasaría si tú te vas — le respondió, tocó la mejilla de ella, dando pequeñas caricias, tratando de consolarla — no nos dejes, Marron, mi… nuestro príncipe se desmoronaría.

Marron le sonrió dulcemente — lo amas mucho, verdad.

— Al igual que tú — le sonrió — daría mi vida por él.

— Trunks es muy afortunado de tenerte.

— De tenernos — le corrigió y ella rió.

Goten se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano para ayudarla, ella aceptó y lo abrazó — gracias — le dijo apoyando su rostro en el pecho de él.

El saiyajin se sonrojó por la acción de la rubia, pero le devolvió el abrazo, cuando se liberaron, el fijó su mirada en el rostro de ella, pasó sus manos por sus mejillas tratando de borrar cualquier rastro del llanto. Le sonrió de nuevo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

— le dirás sobre…

— Será nuestro secreto — le cortó riendo y rascando su mejilla — no creo que deba saber sobre esta conversación. No debemos aumentar su ego — le guiñó un ojo.

Marron rió.

Era imposible odiar a alguien que parecía un ángel, pensó Goten.

Caminaron de regreso, sonriendo y riendo de vez en cuando, otras en silencio.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

— Acompaño a Marron a su habitación, mi príncipe — indicó Goten sonriéndole a Marron quien asintió con la cabeza.

El chico los observó dudoso, se acercó a la chica y la observó — ¿estás bien? — Preguntó al notar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella asintió inmediatamente — Goten me estaba contando sus anécdotas de su última misión, Tru… mi príncipe — dijo sonrojándose más.

Trunks sonrió de lado — puedes llamarme por mi nombre — le dijo.

Goten hizo un puchero — porque ella puede decirte Trunks y yo sólo mi príncipe — se quejó, abrazándolo desde atrás.

Trunks frunció el ceño y le golpeó con el codo — soy tu príncipe — le indicó — además tú eres el que decidió llamarme así.

Goten rió alejándose de él. Marron sonrió ante la escena, lo amaba tanto que verlo de esa forma la hacía tan feliz.

— Vamos a dormir — exclamó Trunks, arreglando su capa.

Marron se detuvo, haciendo que los dos saiyajines voltearan a verla — podemos dormir los tres juntos — mencionó bajito, agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Los tres? — Preguntó Goten y sonrió pícaramente — no podrás dormir en toda la noche, mi príncipe — rió.

Marron se sonrojó más, pareciendo un tomate — no decía eso — negó totalmente con su cabeza y sus manos — yo solo decía dormir, descansar los tres — trató de corregir lo dicho anteriormente.

Trunks rió — Vamos a dormir, Marron — le dio un beso en la mano y la jaló para abrazarla y llevarla pegada a él.

Goten le sobó la cabellera dulcemente y caminó al lado de Trunks sonriéndole con amor y devoción.

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños Schala querida, que lo estes pasando bien. Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido en el fandom de DB, eres una escritora que inspira, te admiro bastante como persona, lo poco que te conozco, y tu forma de escribir tan bella. Eres grosa : ) .**

 **Este fic es un pequeño regalo para ti, espero que te guste.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


End file.
